Letters to Daddy
by nessiebells
Summary: How do you watch your Baby grow when you're in a different country? You write letters and send pictures.


Letters to Daddy

Chapter one: Getting the News

August 1st

Edward POV:

Three years. That's how long we'd been married. Three years of happiness and love.

In roughly one month, Bella would be giving birth to our little bug. Yes, I said bug. We didn't even think she could get pregnant, and when she started throwing up and feeling tired we thought she had caught the Flu bug that was going around. She went to the doctor and they ran tests. The tests came back positive that she was pregnant. So, that flu bug turned out to be our child.

Tonight, I was going to shatter that happiness. I have to tell her that I may not be here for the birth of our bug. I have orders fromLieutenant Colonel Aro Volturi, which said, I was leaving for Iraq on September 11th.

For our anniversary, I took Bella to Dierdorf and Hart's restaurant in St. Louis. The steak was melt in your mouth tender and the garlic potatoes were to die for, with their light and fluffiness. After dinner we drove to our modern ranch style house in Webster Groves. It wasn't a shabby house, but it wasn't a Ladue or Chesterfield house either. I pulled into the garage and shut the engine off.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," I started out. "Maybe tonight is not the night to do this, but, I don't want to wait and have you mad because I didn't tell you sooner."

"Okay, just spit it out Edward. I have to pee. Bug is sitting on my bladder," she said, as she fidgeted in her seat.

I chuckled, "Go then, I can wait a few minutes."

She hoisted her round belly out of the car and waddled to the door. I made my way inside and paced the living room. After ten minutes, Bella came down in one of my pair of shorts and T-shirts.

"Here, let me help you sit," acting like a protective father.

"I'm fine, Edward. What did you need to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Colonel Volturi came to me today and gave me my orders," I said, looking down at my lap and hoping that she wouldn't get too mad.

"Where are we going this time?" she huffed.

"Uh… well… you see, we are not going anywhere. I'm … I'm going somewhere," I said, still looking at my lap.

"What? I don't understand. Where are you going and why can't I go with you?" she asked, as I looked up, she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella, honey, I'm being deployed to Iraq. I don't know how long I will be there," I said, looking into her eyes.

"IRAQ? You're going to Iraq?" Her voice rose an octave. "How can they do this to you? How can they deploy you when you are done in two years? You did your time once over there, you can't go back. I won't allow it."

"Bella, honey, they can and they did. I leave September 11th. I have no choice in the matter."

"Fine," She whispered, getting up making her way to the stairs.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I croaked, with tears running down my face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. You will probably miss the birth our child," she said, icily.

I sank to the couch and cried for hours. I must have fallen asleep because sometime past midnight I woke up with a blanket on me. I got up, trudged to the bedroom, and put my pajamas bottoms on. I climbed into bed and snuggled against Bella. I put my hand to the side of her belly. Bug was being active and kicked me a couple of times.

For the next two weeks, Bella would not leave my side, but she kept her feelings to herself. I knew she was both angry and sad. But what could I do? I couldn't change the orders. I could tell when I came home from the base every night that she had been crying. I would just sit with her, hold her, and tell her that I love her.

!*!*!

September 10th

I made my way over to the hospital where Bella's doctor's appointment was. I made it to the third floor office and found Bella pacing the waiting room and holding the underside of her swollen belly.

"Edward, thank God. I was…" she started but was interrupted.

"Bella?" the nurse called. "The doctor will see you now." The lady smiled coyly at me, and I chose to ignore her. "Room 3, please." We settled in, and she took Bella's blood pressure and pulse.

"Dr. Gerundy will be in shortly. Is there anything I can get for you?" She pointedly looked at me and smiled.

Bella huffed and snarled, "No, there is nothing my husband wants from the likes of you. Now get out." The nurse gasped and stomped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Dr. Gerundy came in five minutes later. "It says you're having contractions, but they are not evenly spaced."

"Yes, doctor, they are ten to twenty minutes apart and then they go away for up to twenty minutes. The last time I did this, it was Braxton-Hix," she explained.

"When did this start?"

"Last night at bedtime, so around ten p.m."

"Well, let's get undressed and see what's happening."

Dr. Gerundy stepped out and Bella got undressed and put the sheet over her.

Two minutes later he came back in. "Lie back and put your feet in the stir-ups." She did as she was told. He flipped the sheet back and started checking her.

"Hmm… I believe it's time. You are eighty percent effaced, negative two station and dilated to seven. You are ready."

!*!*!

"Push! Come on, Bella, one more time," Dr. Gerundy said. Bella took a deep breath and continued pushing.

He was right, one more push. Madison Renesmee Carlie Cullen entered the world at 3:13 p.m. She was perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes and my heart wrapped around her perfect chubby pinky. She had the longest copper, curly hair. I made my way to the waiting room to let everyone know we had the most perfect baby girl.

Later that evening, after everyone left and the nurse took Maddy to the nursery for a few tests and a diaper change, Bella broke down and started crying. I got up from the chair I was in and went to her.

"Bella, I love you," I said, into the top of her head as I was kissing it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy you were here for the birth of our daughter. I'm sad that you are leaving and will miss the first two years or more of her life. But I'm proud of you for serving our country."

"I know, honey, I'm sorry. I'll come home to you as soon as I can."

!*!*!

September 11, 05:00 a.m.

I quietly slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished up and entered the room to find Bella slipping something into my duffle bag. I didn't question her. I would find out later. After many "I love you's" and tears I left. I hated leaving her, but that was my job. I got to the base at Jefferson Barracks in time to check in and get on the bus. It was going to be a long, grueling ride.

!*!*!

Bella POV

He's was gone. I wasn't sure when I would see him again. I put a letter and a picture of Maddy and I in his duffle bag. I also had the nurses take a foot and hand print of her, of which I also put in the bag. The last thing I did was snip a curl of hair off her head and tape it to the hand and foot print.

I tried not to cry, but I couldn't hold the tears in. He left and I fell to pieces.

**Well what do you think? Let me know.**


End file.
